The Lake
by kawaii-4ever
Summary: The campers of half blood hill go to a lake. Annabeth has a strong fear that she has kept for so many years, can Percy help her get over it? Percabeth


"What

**The Lake**

**A/N: My first PJATO story. Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: They call it **_**fan**_**fiction for a reason. **

"_What!" _

The campers of Half-Blood Hill looked around surprised. I couldn't blame them, the news was unexpected.

"But won't monsters follow us there?" some kid from the Hermes cabin asked. We were going to a lake; I didn't see why monsters wouldn't follow us there.

"Kids," Mr. D scoffed, "No they won't. Anymore questions?" He asked mockingly. I don't know who would want to ask a question after that.

"Do we have to go?" Apparently Annabeth.

He laughed…well, sort of. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Well…"

"In that case, yes. Dismissed!" Everyone began crowding the doors to get out. In the past few months many half bloods have been recruited. Not that I'm complaining, cause you never know.

"Percy," I jumped, Grover gave me a shock.

"Oh, hey, Grover,"

"Aren't you excited for tomorrow?"

"No," Annabeth cut in.

"Why not?" asked Grover.

"Because it's a lake. A gross, nasty, lakes," she explained.

"You don't know that," said Grover, "It could be a clean lake!"

"Right. A clean lake," she diverted her eyes away before sighing, "I gotta go. I'll see you two tomorrow,"

"Whatsup with her?" Grover asked when we could no longer see her.

"I don't know," I replied, "It seemed like she really didn't want to go though,"

"I don't see why not," commented Grover.

"Well you never know with Annabeth,"

"Yep. Smart, strange, and totally unpredictable,"

"Just the way I like her," I meant to say we, but it just slipped out.

Grover didn't bother to correct me though. He just grinned slyly and whispered a goodnight before trotting off.

--

The next day came faster than I expected. Before I knew it, we were outside the bus, all our stuff packed up, ready to leave. Grover stood next to me while I searched the crowd for Annabeth.

I gave up, unseccesful, "Does anybody actually know where we're going?"

"Yeah," a kid from the Apollo cabin answered, "We're going to one of the Waterford lakes. I went there awhile back, it was fun," Everyone began cheering.

"Hey," Annabeth whispered, coming to stand beside me. I smiled in return.

"Alright now! Everyone on the bus!" Chiron called. I hadn't been on a bus in awhile, well, not one full of kids my age anyway. Normally we'd be running away from monsters or something.

"So…excited for the trip?" I took a seat next to Annabeth.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess,"

"You guess?" How can you not be pumped?" I took a look at everyone around us. They were all talking and singing camp songs.

"Well…I don't know. Just not interested, I guess,"

"Why?" I asked, not quite understanding.

"None of your business, Seaweed Brain,"

"Oh,"

"Sorry. That came out harsh," Annabeth apologized.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have intruded," The rest of the road was silent, luckily it was only a fifteen minute trip.

"All right now," Chiron calmed everyone down, "Now that we've ariived, let me go over a few ground rules. No fighting, no giving any information to mortals, no-"

"We know this stuff!" Clarisse interrupted.

"Yes, yes. I suppose you do. Go on," Everyone began piling out.

Annabeth stood up and stretched. I think it was the first time I've ever seen Annabeth in a tank top and shorts. Tank top and short shorts.

"Ready?" she gave me a look that said 'I-know-what-you-did-last-summer' before grabbing her messenger bag.

I blushed, "Um, yeah," I heard Grover give a snicker.

"Chiron," Annabeth called.

"Yes?" Chiron turned to face her.

"How long are we here?"

"Oh, at least a few hours," She groaned, "Go swimming. It really passes the time,"

"No, no. I'll be fine. I'll just…work on my tan. Thanks, bye," she hurried off.

Since when does Annabeth want to work on her tan?

"Do you know whats wrong?" I asked Chiron as we walked off the bus.

"No, it seems as though she really does not want to swim," he replied, "If you'll excuse me," he walked away to some kids.

"Weird," I muttered to myself.

"Very," Grover replied to my thoughts, "Hey, I'm going to go get an icecream. Do you want one?"

"No. I'll be fine,"

"Alright. I'll meet you at the lake in five," With that, he walked away.

Grover was right, the lake was beautiful. I could hear music a few feet away and decided follow it. I spotted Annabeth talking to some guy I didn't know. Come to think of it, I've never seen him around camp either.

They were laughing and having a jolly good time. Who was he? Brown hair and brown eyes. Must be a mortal.

"Excuse me," I interrupted them, "I need to talk to Annabeth," I pulled Annabeth away, only now realizing I was taller than her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pulling her wrist out of my grip.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" I could feel myself starting to get angry…or something else.

"Talking. I didn't know that was a crime," she crossed her arms.

"He's a mortal," I accused, "You might tell him something, if you haven't already,"

She was getting angry now, "Remember Rachel? She was a mortal too,"

"That's different,"

"Uh-huh, sure," she glared at me, "Do you not trust me?"

'No, it's him I don't trust," I crossed my arms now.

"Who, Brian?" she glanced back at him. Brian. I hate that name.

"Percy, I don't think this heat is good for you," Annabeth commented.

"Annabeth, I'm fine!" I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it just…did.

She opened her mouth, about to yell, but then immediately closed it, "Well since you're fine. I'll see you later," She turned and walked back to _Brian_.

"What'd I miss?" Grover came to stand next to me.

I tried to put Annabeth out of my head, "Nothing. Where's your ice cream?"

"Oh. I finished that. Do you want to go swimming?"

"Sure," I took one last look at Annabeth and Brian before walking away.

In about half an hour, everyone was in the lake…except for Annabeth.

"Oi! Wise girl! Get in here!" Clarisse yelled.

"No thanks…" she smiled before taking off her clothes (which had a bathing suit underneath, pervs…a bikini…) and sitting down.

"Come on!" kids started cheering.

"I'm not going in!" she sat down crossed leg.

Clarisse was grinning. Something wasn't right, "Annabeth, behind you!" I shouted

She turned around before letting out a scream. One of the two boys grabbed her. "Get off me!" she screamed louder.

He threw her in, "Uh-oh," Grover whispered.

Uh-oh was right. She didn't come up.

"What did you do? Knock her out?!" Clarisse yelled at the idiot who threw her in.

A few seconds later, she came up, gasping for air. By the looks of it, she couldn't swim. That would explain everything. Her not wanting to come or swim.

I swam over to her, "Annabeth?" She was coughing – not good.

By now, everyone was watching her – us. I put my arm around her and led her out of the water.

"Back to your business people! Nothing to see her!" Grover ushered everyone away.

Annabeth was shaking and I highly doubt it was from the water. I've never seen her like this before. I wrapped my arms around her, whispering, "It's alright," over and over.

_Flashback _

_A young six year old Annabeth and a younger boy were walking on a cliff by the ocean. The gray clouds and hurling winds were proof that a storm was about to begin. But still the two walked as if the sun was shining. _

"_I love days like this," the boy murmured. _

"_Me too," replied Annabeth, "But remember to be careful, Tim," _

_Tim, probably around four, smiled his toothy grin, "Yeah, yeah," _

_The two continued to walk not speaking until the wind began to pick up._

"_We should go in," said Annabeth, beginning to turn around._

"_Please, Annabeth, five more minutes," the way he said Annabeth sounded like Annabweth. _

_Annabeth sighed, "Five minutes," she sat down against a tree._

_The boy cheered and began to run around, each second getting nearer and nearer to the ocean. _

"_Tim, remember-"_

"_to be careful. I know, I know," _

_He danced around the edge of the hill, only to slip and begin to lose his balance. _

"_Tim!" Annabeth cried, running over to help him. But she was too late. For in that second, Tim had fallen off the side of the cliff. _

_ End Flashback _

By now Annabeth had calmed down, and I was still holding her in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth" the boy who had thrown her in apologized.

She smiled, "It's alright. I'm fine. Everyone can get back to their fun now," kids cheered and headed back to the lake.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Grover asked, worried.

"I'm fine,"

"O-kay…" Grover left for the lake, leaving the two of us here. Alone.

"So what happened back there?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

"Sorry about the trouble,"

"No, no, it's alright. He shouldn't have done that,"

"It's just that – i can't," she sighed, "I'm afraid of water,"

"Afraid like --"

"Let me start at the beginning,"

When she was done I was shocked. Shocked being an understatement. I couldn't believe. I'd never known, "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," she stood up, 'I was planning to make an award-winning sand castle anyway,"

"I'll help," I offered.

"Great," she said with a smile.

Well, our castle wasn't exactly award winning, and it probably wouldn't have been nominated either, but that's not the point. We sat down, destroying the sand castle with a wave I created when nobody was looking.

Annabeth suddenly turned serious, "Percy,"

"Yeah?"

"I want to swim,"

"What?"

"I want to learn how to swim," she repeated.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," she answered with a confident look on her face.

I felt uneasy…"Well, if you're sure…" I looked over at the lake, it was mainly us, a few other kids and…Brian. Who was looking for something. Or someone named Annabeth.

I grabbed her hand, "Come on,"

I explained the basics to her before we went in. She was a quick learner, as I suspected. After fifteen minutes or so, she was swimming by herself just fine. We both glanced at everyone playing volleyball.

"Want to play?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said, swimming away.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

We played volleyball, and many other games before being called out to leave. Annabeth and I emerged, soaking wet with huge smiles on our faces.Although mine dropped as soon as I saw Brian.

"What's the matter?" Annabeth asked, her face becoming concerned.

I just stared at him as he did to Annabeth (who was still in her bikini).

She turned around and smiled, "Brian,"

I was suddenly overcome with jealousy and I don't know when or how – and I don't care – but I kissed her. She didn't pull back right away which was good, but a few seconds later she did.

"What was that for?!" she demanded.

"Brian," I said his name like I would say Kronos.

Her mouth formed an o, "Well, in that case, forget him," she grinned and pulled me down for another kiss.

--

**A/N: I know the whole flashback thing could never happen, but it's a fanfic. So let me know if you liked it or hated it in a review. **


End file.
